Magical Theorist
=Magical Theorist= (Home) “What if I told you…” the man begins, his face stern yet almost grinning. “That the difference between arcane and divine is in your mind?” The collected group laughs but is stopped short at the arc of fire leaping from his fingertips towards a student. It licks at her fair skin, drawing cries of pain from her lips. Once more, the man speaks the unmistakably words of magic, but this time elicits a blue aura that heals the wound he created. His face breaks into a toothy grin. “Questions?” The magical theorist represents a blending of magic capabilities into a single being. Unmistakably brilliant, the theorists believe that the barriers of magic are nonexistent to those willing to break them down. They tend towards arrogance and have sacrificed much of their body to gain what they know, but what they know is amazing beyond compare. Magical theorists maintain a spellbook that contains every single spell that they know, both divine and arcane. They cast off of two separate spell lists and two separate spell slot pools, but at higher levels they can share the slots across the two spell types. Class Skills The theorist's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Decipher Script (Int), Knowledge (all skills, taken individually) (Int), Profession (Wis), and Spellcraft (Int) Skill Points The Magical Theorist has skill points equal to (2 + Int Modifier) Proficiencies The Magical Theorist is proficient with the shortbow, quarterstaff, and dagger as well as all light armor. Hit Die D4 Alignment Any lawful Special Must speak Draconic and one “divine” language (Celestial, Infernal, or Abyssal). They may select these two languages as bonus languages in addition to their standard racial bonuses. Armored Casting The Magical Theorist can wear light armor without spellcasting failure. Theory’s Edge The Magical Theorist can add their intelligence modifier, if any, to any damaging or healing spells that they cast. This addition can only be applied once. Area effect spells add this to all creatures in the affected area; multi target spells like magic missile apply it to only one of the targets. Spellcasting The spell list for a Magical Theorist is drawn and tracked from two separate lists, the wizard and the cleric lists. Each list is prepared separately and tracked separately. A Magical Theorist may prepare one spell of the opposite type of each level up to one less than the maximum level that they can cast, meaning that they can prepare one arcane spell in place of a divine slot and vice versa. A 3rd level Magical Theorist would be able to prepare one cantrip and one 1st level spell of an opposite type, but not a 2nd level spell until they reach 5th level. Spellbook Magical Theorists have a spellbook that contains all of their spells that they can cast. They must scribe divine spells into it in a similar manner to wizards and arcane spells. Each spell takes up 1 page per level, with 0 levels taking up half a page. At each level, a Magical Theorist may add two spells from each list to his or her spellbook. At 1st level, a magical theorist knows all 0-level spells from both lists and can choose 4 + (2 x Int Modifier) 1st level spells to start with. These can be chosen from either spell list. Class Table Class Construction Values Category:Class Category:3.5